Isabella McCarthy
by potterandweasel
Summary: The visit to the Volturi ended up going differently and Bella becomes even closer to the Cullen family.


**I think I wrote this in 2008 so please refrain from judging my writing. This is going to be a pretty short story maybe like four chapters long. Sorry this is short but I wanted to end it at this bit and include the rest in the next chapter idk.**

**The title will become clear towards the end and it's a pretty bad title but what can you do I'm not creative aye.**

* * *

><p><strong>This starts on page 478 of new moon<strong>

Aro smiles happy again. "turn her now and you are free to go after her change. We cannot risk our exposure and the only reason we did not destroy you on sight is due to our good friend Carlisle. Young Edward I know this is not what you wanted as of yet but the beautiful Alice has seen is will happen and this is how it must be." He stated leaving no room for argument.

Edward had a pained look on his face as he nodded his head and my breath hitched as I felt my hopes build. Maybe Edward would want me then. "As you wish Aro, although Alice will have to change her as I haven't hunted in so long."

Caius sigh impatiently "It doesn't matter. Just change the damn girl and be gone"  
>Aro span on his heels to send a glare his brothers way. "Caius! Do not be so rude to our guests" He reprimanded.<br>Aro then looked towards the burly Felix. "Take them to where Isabella shall be changed" Aro spoke as he headed out the door following after his angry brother.

Felix quickly ran up to where Edward, Alice and I were standing and with a quick nod he walked past us and out of the door wordlessly before beckoning us with a quick hand gesture.

We walked silently to the elevator following in Felix's footsteps, Edwards hand was lightly gripping my waist as he whispered apologies in my ears and I didn't know whether he was holding me for comfort or to keep me balanced. Probably both.

We shortly came to a stop outside a set of doors. "This is you" Felix he said curtly. "Do not leave the castle ground until you have been to see masters Aro, Marcus and Caius when the human has been turned" He finished before swiftly walking away at what must be a slow pace for a vampire.

Alice gracefully opened the door, holding it for Edward and I to walk through. "Thank you Alice" Edward muttered in a pained voice that still managed to sound like music to my ears, effectively breaking the nervous silence.

Edward laid me on a bed conveniently placed in the room and gently kissed my lips. When he pulled back I could confusingly see hope and love in his eyes. "We'll talk when we get out of the castle." He stated giving me another breath taking kiss. My last human kiss. It was finally my time.

"See you in a few days sister." Alice said, to which Edward responded with a pained grimace.

"I'm sorry it had to happen like this Bella" Edward said as Alice leant down and kissed me on the cheek.

She gave me a quick sympathetic smile before leaning towards my wrist and with a sharp bite alice was at the other side of the room, her eyes coal black.

**Alice: [just while Bella is changing there will be other people's pov]  
><strong>I quickly ran out of the room having bitten Bella. I desperately wanted to stay with my newest sister through the change, which I somewhat caused but I desperately needed to hunt. I found my way to the throne room and knocked lightly on the ancient door. "Enter dear Alice" Aro called politely.

I opened the door to one of the most powerful and my 'king'. "I've come to inform you I need to hunt so I will be leaving the castle for the night" I said to Aro, holding my hand out prepared to let him check my mind.

"Very well" He nodded waving my hand off.

I ran out of Volterra staying away from humans. I manage to quench my thirst before ringing the family. "Alice" Jasper sighed in relief down the phone the minute he answered. "How is everything? Are you okay Al? You're not hurt are you?"

I love hearing his voice. "Slow down Jasper" I laughed. "Everything is fine, nobody is hurt and we're moving back to forks" I sing songed, excited at the thought of being truly reunited with the girl I saw as a sister.

I heard Esme's call of delight in the background before she spoke up. "Did she really jump off a cliff and try to kill herself?" Esme asked fearful, almost dreading the answer."

"Yes shed jumped off a cliff but not to kill herself. Apparently Bella now enjoys extreme sports" I started before filling them in on all that has happened, minus a few details.

"So where are Bells and Edward now?" Emmett asked.

"Working on a surprise for you" I said simply, saving the explanations for Edward and Bella and to save the family from any unnecessary worrying.

"A surprise?" Rose questions speaking for the first time.

"yes" I said curtly.

Although I knew I was being irrational I couldn't help but partially blame Rosalie for all that has happened.

**2 days later**

Once I had hunted and spent time checking the future to make sure all was well I returned to the castle. It was nearing the third day of Bella's change and I was excited to see if it had affected her looks yet. I sent another quick text to the family saying informing them that we're fine and will be home soon after receiving a panicked one from both Jasper and Esme.

As I arrived at the room where my newest sister was becoming immortal I heard my brother shout "Alice quick! She's waking up" I moved as fast as I could and stood beside my wary brother.

I showed him my earlier vision of Bella waking up and saw him instantly relax as he realised she wouldn't be a typical crazed newborn and would be absolutely fine. Then all of a sudden Bella's heart sped up before the room fell completely silent.

We heard Bella take a deep breath before her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up on the bed.

**Bella's POV (I don't plan anymore changes now I just didn't want to do Bella's POV throughout her change)**

My eyes flicked open as soon as the pain stopped and with it my heard and I blinked in shock. Everything is more defined through vampire vision; the little details that you don't expect to be there are now visible. I quickly shot up and sat straight on the bed, half expecting to feel dizzy from moving too fast. I looked around the room taking everything in before being tackled into a hug from an excited Alice.  
>"Alice" Edward reprimanded "She's a newborn remember, she could still hurt you."<p>

The sound of his voice made my gaze snap to Edwards form. "I'm a psychic Edward" Alice reminded him as she squeezed her arms around me even tighter. "Welcome to the family Bella"

"But your visions are based on a person's decisions, Bella could change her mind in a split second" He said as he walked closer to us.

"Edward?" I said in an inquisitive tone.

"Yes love?"

"Relax" I answered with a grin and as if I had some sort of command on him his shoulders dropped and he took in a deep breath.

Edward gave a nervous laugh before he spoke. "Sorry I just- I'm nervous about our talk and guilty because you've been forced into this life because of me and my stupidity an-"

"Shut up" I cut him off with my new voice "Although I'm glad you acknowledge your stupidity"

With that I launched myself at him, pulling him into a hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek before punching him on the arm. Hard.

"Hey what's that for?" Edward asked rubbing his arm.

I grinned finding I'd finally successfully hurt him. "For running to the Volturi" I told him before kissing him softly on the lips and stroking his face.

His face split into a giant grin and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt complete.


End file.
